Kengo Dojun
| romaji_name = Dōjun Kengo | age = | gender = Male | organization = | occupation = Bounty Hunter | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Kengo Dojun ( , Dōjun Kengo) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. In LINK VRAINS, he is known as the bounty hunter Blood Shepherd (ブラッドシェパード, Buraddo Shepādo). Design Appearance Kengo is a man with pink hair and purple accents. His standard attire consists sunglasses, maroon scarf around his face, white shirt with purple accents, brown belt, white pants and brown with green gloves. While in LINK VRAINS as Blood Sheperd, he wears purple with green hat, red and blue mask with pink eyes, purple cape, black coat, blue shirt with green accents, black pants and boots with red sole and yellow star behind the boots. He wears a black glove on his left hand, and his right arm is a silver prosthetic with attributes of a six-shooter gun. Personality Kengo was once a driven but kind-hearted and positive man who's only concern was to support his mother and keep her happy until the night an AI malfunctioned and derailed his entire life. Since then, he has become a coldhearted man. One of few words, he prefers to handle things as quickly as possible. His previous drive is still as apparent as ever, but now made him a very dangerous and persistent man which earned him quite an infamy, as he has been known to never let any of his prey evade him, and pursues them with relentless tenacity, and ruthless fervency. He is fairly materialistic and doesn't concern himself with anything that doesn't yield him any personal reward. He openly believes that personal feelings are irrelevant when compared to one's mission, as he chastised Emma for not going after Playmaker, believing that view made him a true professional. He is extremely amoral in his methods, noted to use any and all means available to successfully complete his mission. He shows no loyalty to others as he is willing to use any "teammate" he is working with as bait or as a tool to get himself any advantage if possible, even if means endanger them greatly. He is, however, not above saving them if it proves too dangerous, after they served their purpose. He is very dishonest and manipulative, constantly using lies and traps to deceive his enemies. One of his most noticeable traits is his utter distain for over-dependence on AIs, stemming largely from the accident that ruined his life. Ultimately, he only sees them as a tool for humans to exploit and otherwise disposable. Abilities Kengo is a professional hacker well known in the military for interrogating Artificial Intelligence using his prosthetic right arm. This is seen when he modified his support AI to lie and when he lured Playmaker and Soulburner into a trap by creating a gate that sucked in the later. Kengo is also skilled enough to decode an Ignis program, contrary to Varis's claim that only he, his father, and the Ignis themselves can do so. In LINK VRAINS, Blood Shepherd has the ability to shoot energy blasts from his prosthetic right arm. Biography History Years ago, Kengo attended a small party with his mother. She asked if he would reconsider graduating from college, but Kengo claimed with his father absent, he was glad she permitted him a high school graduation. In fact, Kengo wanted to work to make his mother happy. They went into a car, controlled by an AI. The two were amazed by this technology, and Kengo thought of attending his mother's birthday in another restaurant. Suddenly, the two saw an accident on a road. As Kengo pleaded to stop, the AI malfunctioned and the car crashed. Kengo and his mother were wounded, but her injuries were so severe, and both were taken to a hospital. Kengo's right arm was broken, but he became distraught to learn his mother suffered extreme damage to her spinal cord, rendering her permanently paralyzed. Months after recuperating, Kengo had his right arm replaced with a prosthetic and ended up working in the military, becoming well-known in interrogating Artificial Intellgence. Lost Memories Blood Shepherd was in LINK VRAINS. Two avatars were trying to get rid of the people at a cafe, and attacked Blood Shepherd. In return, the latter grasped one of the avatars, causing it to vanish. Ghost Gal met up with Blood Shepherd, and the former noted he took the call of SOL Technologies for a bounty hunter, which she declined, believing she owed Playmaker her life. Blood Shepherd called her weak for turning down the offer. She replied she didn't base her choices solely on money, to which Blood Shepherd believed it is what made him a pro. Regardless, he proclaimed that she stayed away from him, else she would be his enemy, too. Eventually, she noticed Playmaker came to LINK VRAINS, but wondered why would he log in. When Playmaker logged in LINK VRAINS, he was confronted by Blood Shepherd, for he had a bounty on his head. Playmaker replied he didn't have Ignis by his side, but was pointed by his Duel Disk, for Ai returned to him with "Linkuriboh". To get rid of Blood Shepherd, Ai summoned a Data Storm, causing Blood Shepherd to log out, due to the danger present. Gore was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Gore ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Gore, but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Gore was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Ai and Playmaker descended down to find the gate to the restricted area. However, they started to feel spooky, fearing something was to happen soon. The two were attacked by Blood Shepherd, who came to collect his bounty. Blood Shepherd started shooting, so Ai tried to lose him by releasing a Data Storm. However, Blood Shepherd resisted it and continued shooting. Playmaker reminded he was just threatening them, and could only win Ai through a Duel. Blood Shepherd made them choose to either battle or surrender. Playmaker and Ai pondered thoughts, but Blood Shepherd shot at the second turn. Playmaker realized he wanted them to think they had three turns to lower their guard, and would do anything to win. Since neither side would give up, they started a Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned "Drone Pawn" and set a card. Ai commented he must be up to something when facing Playmaker, who shushed Ai. Ai thought Blood Shepherd was bluffing and was just bad at Dueling, but Playmaker asked of it not to interfere. Blood Shepherd was reminded of Playmaker's latest monster he had obtained, and claimed he shouldn't have played his monster. Ai boasted Blood Shepherd would lose soon, but even Blood Shepherd silenced it. Playmaker took a turn into a corridor, and summoned "Clock Wyvern", who summoned a "Clock Token", and brought out "Backup Secretary". He Link Summoned "Elphase", but remained silent for a moment, for Blood Shepherd's AI told him he could not activate his set card. Ai claimed they should finish off the bounty hunter in no time, so Playmaker used "Elphase" and "Clock Token" to bring out "Shootingcode Talker", and using "Elphase", Playmaker revived "Clock Wyvern". Blood Shepherd's AI explained his owner would lose in the next attack, and Ai confirmed this. Blood Shepherd, however, claimed he succeeded in fooling them; by playing "Capture Drone", Playmaker's "Shootingcode Talker" was unable to attack. Ai confronted Blood Shepherd that his AI stated he could not activate the set card. He simply replied nobody stated AI gave out correct information, which made Ai realize Blood Shepherd modified his AI to lie. Instead, the latter replied one should never trust an AI, which riled up Ai. Playmaker noted Blood Shepherd has analyzed his Deck, so he set a card. Blood Shepherd, however, Link Summoned "Battledrone Sergeant", but Ai pointed out he could not win with an 800 ATK monster. Blood Shepherd called him dumb for pointing out such obvious info, and used "Capture Drone" to summon three "Drone Tokens". After silencing his AI, Blood Shepherd used his tokens to Link Summon "Battledrone General". Blood Shepherd proceeded with his tactics, equipping "Battledrone General" with "Drone Launcher Unit". Ai thought the enemy was a fan of weaponry; Blood Shepherd simply stated a soldier receives power from the equipment they have been given from their superiors. Blood Shepherd went to inflict 700 LP damage through his drone's effect, one for each Link Marker on the field. Ai tried to fool Blood Shepherd into six Link Markers, but failed. With the ATK of "Battledrone Pawn" lowered by 1000, it attacked Playmaker directly, and tributed it through the effect of "Battledrone General" to inflict 600 more LP damage. He made the same move with "Battledrone Sergeant", lowering Playmaker's LP to 500. To reverse the damage, Playmaker played "Cure Conversion", tributing "Clock Wyvern" to stop Blood Shepherd's attack and heal himself by the ATK of the monster he drew: "Cyberse Wizard", who had 1800 ATK. Ai taunted Blood Shepherd for missing the target, but the latter replied so did they, for they were unable to activate the Skill. Blood Shepherd, however, counted two turns before Playmaker met his doom. Playmaker played "Cyberse Bridge" to clear his Extra Monster Zone by moving "Shootingcode Talker" away. Using his revived "Clock Wyvern" and "Clock Token", Playmaker played his Ritual-style tactics by summoning "Cyberse Witch", and using it to take "Cyberse Magician" and "Cynet Ritual", with the latter Ritual Summoning the former. Though "Capture Drone" prevented Link Monsters from attacking, "Cyberse Magician" was unaffected, and Playmaker banished "Trash Hacker" to double that damage. In return, Blood Shepherd tributed "Battledrone General" to use "Demolition Drone" and halve the damage. Ai nevertheless questioned if it was worth to reduce the damage by tributing that general. As the two went deeper into the system, Blood Shepherd promised to end them. Using "Capture Drone", Blood Shepherd summoned "Drone Tokens", using them to summon another "Battledrone Sergeant" and a "Medicdrone Dock". Using "Assemble Drone", Blood Shepherd Special Summoned "Battledrone General" back, and had it revive his "Drone Pawn". Playmaker commented that despite the general unable to attack, it could permit other monsters to attack directly. Applying his tactics, Blood Shepherd attacked with "Drone Pawn" and "Battledrone Sergeant" to inflict damage to Playmaker, whose "Cyberse Magician" halved any damage. Blood Shepherd intended to finish Playmaker, by using his Skill: Drone Craft Force, which reduced the ATK of "Cyberse Magician" by 1000 and "Battledrone General" gained that ATK. With "Drone Pawn" gone, the general attacked "Cyberse Magician", leaving Playmaker with 200 LP left. "Medicdrone Dock" attacked "Cyberse Witch", but Playmaker used "Excess Lesser Linker" to even their ATK, causing both sides to be destroyed. Blood Shepherd commended Playmaker, since he evaded the loss, even after he made the count. To prevent Playmaker's Skill Access, the destruction of "Medicdrone Dock" increased both sides' LP by 1000. Ai claimed there was no need for that "gift". Blood Shepherd nevertheless urged Playmaker to hand over Ignis, but Ai claimed Playmaker and he had strong bonds. This made Blood Shepherd surprised, and made him think of his past. Blood Shepherd shouted at Playmaker that humans should control AI, which surprised Ai. To turn the situation around, Playmaker paid 600 LP to banish "Shootingcode Talker", thus destroying "Capture Drone". To protect his drones, Blood Shepherd played "Drone Cordon", disabling Playmaker from attacking with Link Monsters. Regardless, Ai called upon a Data Storm, pemitting Playmaker to use Skill Access. Banishing his Ritual cards, Playmaker summoned two "Cynet Tokens", using them to Link Summon the monster he just obtained, "Clock Spartoi". Removing "Dimension Link", Playmaker Special Summoned "Shootingcode Talker" from banishment, and increasing its ATK to 2900. Blood Shepherd reminded Link Monsters could not attack, but Playmaker went on by reviving "Clock Wyvern". Thus, using three monsters as Fusion Materials, Playmaker activated "Cynet Fusion" to Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Blood Shepherd groaned, as Playmaker sent five monsters, equal to the sum of Link Markers of the Fusion Materials ("Clock Spartoi" having 2 and "Shootingcode Talker" having 3), and increasing the dragon's ATK equal to that number times 1000. Firing a 7500 ATK blast, "Cyberse Clock Dragon" destroyed "Battledrone General" and defeated Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd questioned himself to losing against an opponent with an AI ally, while Playmaker lamented his count turn was wasted. Reading news about Kyoko Taki's prison escape, Yusaku realized Varis and the Knights of Hanoi were regrouping, and were to join his list of enemies, besides Blood Shepherd. Akira informed Gore and Blood Shepherd of the gate in the restricted area, through which Playmaker and Soulburner had gone to. Gore questioned why Akira didn't inform them of this earlier, but was reminded they were only hired to capture Playmaker and his Ignis. Akira noted unless the gate was reopened, Playmaker had no reason to return to LINK VRAINS, while his team were investigating the chances of reopening the gate. Blood Shepherd asked about Soulburner, whom Akira had no information of, save for having an Ignis and being a Lost Incident victim. Akira simply asked of them to be ready to capture Playmaker. Blood Shepherd turned around, deciding to take the matter into his own hands, regardless of Akira's demands. Blood Shepherd jumped and logged out, making Gore question if it was wise to trust him. In the real world, Kengo started analyzing data, and set a trap in LINK VRAINS, in form of a gate. His efforts managed to trap Soulburner and Flame. Despite not the target he wished to capture, Blood Shepherd was nevertheless pleased, since Soulburner had an Ignis, too. Bubbles appeared to show some of Soulburner's memories. Flame appeared to Soulburner, seeing that Blood Shepherd was destroying the bubbles containing Soulburner's memories. Flame tried to wake Soulburner up, while Blood Shepherd had found Soulburner's weakness: "Despair from the Dark". Flame managed to wake Soulburner up, and told him that Blood Shepherd had trapped him and spied on his memories. A cave filled with lava was formed before Blood Shepherd confronted Soulburner. Soulburner was not pleased that Blood Shepherd peeked inside his memories, who shot Emma Bessho's surveillance, in form of a data ladybug, down. The two then commenced a Master Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned a "Duplicate Drone"; Soulburner was displeased that Blood Shepherd had his AI explain the card effects, but Flame reminded him to concentrate on his turn. Soulburner proceeded to use "Salamangreat Meer" and "Salamangreat Wolvie" to Link Summon the Link-2 "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf", then used the latter with "Salamangreat Mole" to summon his ace monster, "Salamangreat Heatleo". Its effect returned Blood Shepherd's "Mirror Coat Unit" to his hand, but its effect let him add a "Duplicate Drone" to his hand. Soulburner was in shock, since the AI didn't mention that effect, but Blood Shepherd simply claimed he didn't let the AI speak. Flame alerted Soulburner of this, for Blood Shepherd did something like that during his Duel with Playmaker. Due to this, Blood Shepherd called Soulburner a fool to trust an AI, for it was a tool that should only serve humans, and showed his right arm as reference. Since his field was wide open, Blood Shepherd activated "Drone Barricade" to protect himself from direct attacks. Soulburner, using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", summoned a new "Salamangreat Heatleo" to remove the barricade. Much to his dismay, Blood Shepherd countered that by setting a new "Drone Barricade" from his Deck and activate it. Flame noticed that Blood Shepherd did study Soulburner's Deck. Soulburner ended his turn, while Blood Shepherd started his own. The latter declared Soulburner would lose in this turn, to himself. Soulburner questioned the meaning of those words, as Blood Shepherd uses the effect of "3D Bio Scanner" to Special Summon "Despair from the Dark" from his deck. Soulburner suddenly became paralyzed with fear, remembering his trauma from the Hanoi Project. Taking advantage of the situation, Blood Shepherd uses the effect of three of his copies of "Duplicate Drone", to move "Despair from the Dark" to the Spell & Trap Zone. The drones camouflaged themselves as "Despair from the Dark", which overwhelmed Soulburner with fear. Flame called out Blood Shepherd for using that fear to his advantage, but Blood Shepherd simply replied that he'd use everything to win, especially against someone who had an AI as a partner. He proclaimed he'd bury Soulburner in dark despair. The first "fake" "Despair from the Dark" destroyed Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo". The second one attacked Soulburner directly, who recalled his painful memories during the Lost Incident. To protect himself from the attack of the third monster, Soulburner Special Summoned "Salamangreat Parro", and had its ATK become that of "Salamangreat Heatleo", 2300. Soulburner barely survived the attacks, but Blood Shepherd knew of his weaknesses, proclaiming he won't last the next turn. In fact, due to the incident having happened when Soulburner was a child, Blood Shepherd knew that he still struggled against the trauma. Snapping his fingers, he demanded the Ignis from him, and set a card. Flame, however, asked of Soulburner to calm down. Blood Shepherd still offered a chance to Soulburner to surrender and give Ignis up. Soulburner refused, and played "Rising Fire" to revive "Salamangreat Heatleo". He performed a third Reincarnation Link Summon of "Salamangreat Heatleo". Blood Shepherd doubted in Soulburner's actions, claiming they were pointless. Soulburner countered his point, for "Rising Fire" banished all of Blood Shepherd's monsters, and he took 2800 LP damage. Blood Shepherd was surprised at these actions, since Soulburner should've been terrorized with fear. Flame and Soulburner played dumb, as Blood Shepherd realized he was fooled. Flame reminded Blood Shepherd that he did say one should not trust an AI. Flame also added that Soulburner also controlled himself to reveal a part of his memories. Soulburner thanked Flame for helping him with that, and belittled Blood Shepherd for failing to see his weakness. "Salamangreat Heatleo" returned "Drone Barricade", but this allowed Blood Shepherd to set a new barricade from his Deck. With "Salamangreat Foxer", Takeru returned a "Salamangreat Heatleo" and destroyed Blood Shepherd's barricade. Despite Blood Shepherd's set card, Soulburner declared he would make a new step with Flame by his side, which disgusted Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd went to play his set card, but Kolter's executed program disrupted the Duel, shattering the place. He watched as Playmaker and Soulburner logged out of LINK VRAINS. When Ghost Gal logged in, Blood Shepherd confronted her. He was angry at her interference, despite her claim that he would've lost. Blood Shepherd branded her an enemy, and charged his hand to launch a blast at her. Deck Blood Shepherd uses a "Drone" Deck, which uses a combination of anti-Link Monster lockdown strategies and a combination of burn damage and powering up the ace monster "Battledrone General" to defeat opponents quickly. His Speed Duel Skill is "Drone Craft Force". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters